superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat and Tears IX
Blood, Sweat & Tears IX is the 64th CPV produced by SCAW. It is the ninth in the chronology. It aired from The Dome at America's Center in St. Louis, Missouri. This was supposed to air in December 2016 but it was pushed back to January 15, 2017. Fourteen matches took place, with two in the Preshow. Shazam and Thor wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. =Card= BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWChampionship.png|Shazam © vs. Thor for the SCAW Championship BloodSweat&TearsIXRobinvEdwardElric.png|Robin vs. Edward Elric - Hell in a Cell Match. Special Referee The Green Lantern BloodSweat&TearsIXTeamGuilevTeamSuperman.png|Guile, Dante & Ghost Rider vs. Superman, He-Man & Optimus Prime - Six-Man Tag Team Elimination Match BloodSweat&TearsIXCaptainAmericavIronMan.png|Captain America vs. Iron Man - Civil War BloodSweat&TearsIXHellboyvAlbertWesker.png|Hellboy vs. Albert Wesker BloodSweat&TearsIXTheJokervSpider-Man.png|The Joker vs. Spider-Man BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWInternet&Zero-OneChampionships.png|Solid Snake (Internet Champion) vs. Jin Kazama (Zero-One Champion) - Winner Take All Match BloodSweat&TearsIXMoneyintheBank.png|Tommy Vercetti vs. Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Liu Kang vs. The Gladiator vs. Yusuke Urameshi vs. Brian Urlacher - Money in the Bank Ladder Match BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWWomensChampionship.png|Lara Croft © vs. Chun-Li for the SCAW Women's Championship BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWLegendsChampionship.png|Ryu Hayabusa © vs. Homer Simpson vs. Anakin vs. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mr. Clean vs. Jack Sparrow for the SCAW Legends Championship - Six Pack Elimination Challenge BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWTagTeamChampionship.png|The Prince of Persia & Drax the Destroyer © vs. King & Kenshin Himura for the SCAW Tag Team Championship. King will leave SCAW if he loses BloodSweat&TearsIXUkyo&ShampoovAvril&AmyLee.png|Shampoo & Ukyo Kuonji vs. Amy Lee & Avril Lavigne =Event= Preshow Santa Claus pinned Michael Myers after the Down the Chimney to win a Street Fight. Casey Jones and Red Hood wrestled to a double count out. Deadpool and Magneto came to blows with the former triumphant. Preliminary matches Bruce Wayne welcomed everyone to Blood, Sweat & Tears. Solid Snake defeated Jin Kazama to retain the SCAW Internet Championship and win the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Snake fought Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers to get to the ring. Snake pinned Jin after a top rope DDT. With this loss, Jin Kazama's 573-day reign came to an end and made him the longest reigning Zero-One champion, and SCAW titleholder ever. The Gladiator defeated Tommy Vercetti, Angry Video Game Nerd, Liu Kang, Yusuke Urameshi, and Brian Urlacher in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. King & Kenshin Himura defeated The Prince of Persia & Drax the Destroyer to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship. Kenshin made Drax submit with the Himura Lock. Kenshin & King's careers were also saved. Casey Jones and Red Hood brawled backstage until Casey KO'd Red Hood by slamming his head onto a door. Harry Potter thinks that no one will stop him until Inuyasha came out and took Potter out via an Iron Reaper Soul Stealer. This is Inuyasha's first appearance since Halloween Manik 2014. Dante and Ghost Rider took out Optimus Prime backstage. He-Man eventually found him. Ryu Hayabusa retained the SCAW Legends Championship in a Six-Pack Elimination Challenge. *Ichigo Kurosaki made Anakin submit with the Walls Of Ichigo. *Jack Sparrow pinned Mr. Clean after the Stranger Tides. *Homer Simpson pinned Sparrow after the Simpson Stunner. *Ryu Hayabusa pinned Homer after the Hayabusa Axe Kick. *Ryu Hayabusa made Ichigo submit with the Hayabusa Stretch. Chun-Li pinned Lara Croft after a springboard corkscrew crossbody to win the SCAW Women's Championship. Jill Valentine and Melinda May mockingly applauded Chun-Li. Lara Croft is now the longest reigning Women's champion. Iron Man pinned Captain America after a copycat American Slam. Casey Jones and Red Hood continued brawling backstage until Red Hood made Casey Jones tap out to the Code Red. Bruce Wayne announced that Optimus Prime is out of the Elimination Tag Match, but there will be a replacement for Team Superman. Hellboy made Albert Wesker submit to the Hell's Gate. Rayne attacked the backstage commentator Nastia Liukin in frustration for being left out of the event. Superman, He-Man & Batman defeated Guile, Dante & Ghost Rider in a Six Man Tag Team Elimination Match. *Guile pinned Superman after the American Slam. *Batman pinned Guile after the Bat Bottom. *He-Man made Ghost Rider submit with the Power of Grayskull. *Batman pinned Dante after the Bat Breaker. Casey Jones and Red Hood brawled again in the ring until Jones hit Red Hood with the Goongala Driver. Shampoo & Ukyo Kuonji defeated Amy Lee & Avril Lavigne in a tag team match. Avril abandoned Amy Lee. Shampoo pinned Amy Lee after the Kiss of Death. Edward Elric pinned Robin after a midair Sudden Alchemy to win the Hell in a Cell Match. Elric and the special referee Green Lantern shook hands afterward. Jean-Luc Picard got Kenshin, King, and Solid Snake to dance with him. Spider-Man defeated The Joker. Spider-Man distracted Joker with an imposter dressed in his symbiote costume then attacked him from behind and pinned him after the Five Star Spider Splash, beating him in record time. Main event Shazam pinned Thor after hitting him with his own hammer, the Thunderstruck and the Glorious-ity to retain SCAW Championship. Thor assaulted Shazam out of frustration then hit Shazam with a Mjolnir as Thor celebrated to the crowd despite not leaving as the champion. =Results= Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:Missouri cpvs Category:2017